mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash 4.png|The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|Applebuck Season Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Boast Busters A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png|Dragonshy Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Suited For Success Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Weirded out rainbow dash.PNG|Party of One Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 No issues with AJ S02E03.png|Lesson Zero RainbowDash1.png|Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash hero S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|It's About Time Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Rainbow has that already know Rarity face. Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|We know what Rainbow is thinking. Rarity you can't S3E1.png|Rarity can't believe me. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Got you! Rarity very funny S3E1.png|Rainbow having a laugh. ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|What is she doing? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|Seriously. Rainbow Dash yeah S3E1.png|"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash who doesn't S3E1.png|"Who doesn't." Rainbow Dash joke ruined S3E1.png|Pinkie why you ruin it. Rainbow Dash surprised despite S3E1.png|Ok Pinkie being Pinkie still surprises me. Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Crystal Empire Interrogate S3.png|Rainbow Dash needs answers! Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash getting angry S3E1.png Rainbow Dash flying very fast S3E1.png|A determined Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3.png|Rainbow Dash, facehoof. Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash arrives to give her progress report. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png S3E01_-_Suit_Up.PNG Rainbow_Dash_jousting_outfit_S03E01.png|Rainbow Dash in her jousting armor. Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png Rainbow Dash where she go S3E1.png|Where she go? Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png|Rainbow is just busy nom nom nom. Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png|"Of course we have it." Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png|"Without the crystal heart, right?" Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png|Say what now? Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png Rainbow Dash covering Twilight and heart S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash covering the crystal heart and Twilight. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow 'Let's do this' S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png Rainbow 'What' S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png|Not asking you Pinkie! Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash appears S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash on guard. Rainbow Dash looks to the left S3E2.png Rainbow Dash looks to the right S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png Rainbow Dash intimidates stallion S3E2.png Stallion begins to back away S3E2.png Stallion backs away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'That's what I thought!' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Nearby two ponies scared by Rainbow S3E2.png Nearby ponies flee from Rainbow S3E2.png Rainbow succeeded scaring the ponies off S3E2.png Applejack puts hoof around Rainbow S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Uh' S3E2.png Rainbow 'Seeing my awesomeness' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash looking proud S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Pretty good mood' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash about to soar away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash soaring away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash giving Fluttershy a push. Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png Rainbow Dash showing pride S3E2.png|That's right Rainbow show off your awesomeness. S3E02 - RD Joust Armor.PNG Joust Derpy Cameo.png S3E02 - Duel Start.PNG S3E02 - Go Time.PNG S3E02 - Charge.PNG S3E02 - Triumph.PNG S3E02 - Smug Duelist.PNG S3E02 - No More.PNG Rainbow Dash the fate S3E2.png|"The fate..." Rainbow Dash entire empire S3E2.png|"Entire empire!" Rainbow Dash showing these ponies S3E2.png|"Showing these ponies." Rainbow Dash a good time S3E2.png|"A good time." Rainbow_Dash_explains_why_they_have_to_keep_jousting_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''The_fate_of_an_entire_empire_rest_on_us''_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''Unless_that_isn't_important_to_you''_S3E02.png Fluttershy_whimpers_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''I'll_take_it_easy_on_you_next_time''_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''Not_too_easy''_S3E02.png Rainbow_Dash_''I_got_a_reputation_to_maintain''_S3E02.png S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png|Rainbow as a crystal pony. Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash singing with her friends. Too Many Pinkie Pies Rainbow Dash in cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash tail whip S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash explaining fog to Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'So it floats back up' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh fun!' S3E3.png Pinkie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash spinning around S3E3.png Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png Rainbow Looking at Cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Thanks Pinkie..' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash Descending S3E3.png Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Rainbow flies in front of Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow 'Catching some rays' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Wanna hang' S3E3.png Rainbow 'But that's when I'll be at the swimming hole' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Oh well doesn't matter' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash at the water hole S3E3.png Rainbow Dash reading same book S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash reading the same book. Rainbow Dash yawning S3E3.png|Rainbow's had enough reading for one day. Rainbow Dash relaxing S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash lifting glasses S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I don't know...' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Cloud busting was tougher work than usual' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash today S3E3.png|"Than usual today." Rainbow Dash stretching S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash having a stretch. Rainbow Dash 'I'm kind of exhausted' S3E3.png Pinkie drying like a dog S3E3.png Pinkie 'That's fine' S3E3.png Pinkie 'At least we'll still be together' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Glad you made it Pinkie' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I thought you' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Oh!' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'But I thought you said' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'That you were just at Applejacks' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash head scratch S3E3.png|What exactly does Pinkie mean by that? Rainbow Dash oh S3E3.png|"Oh." Rainbow Dash exactly how S3E3.png|Exactly how...? Rainbow 'Duplicates of you, huh?' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash doesn't believe S3E03.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just gearing up to catch some Zs' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash falling asleep S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash falling asleep. Rainbow Dash peek S3E3.png|Peek. Rainbow Dash you do that S3E3.png|"How did you do that?" Pinkie has to run S3E03.png Rainbow Dash wordless S3E3.png|Without any words to say. Rainbow Dash see it to believe it S3E3.png|You got to see it to believe it. Rainbow Dash freaking out S3E3.png|Freaking...out. Rainbow Dash LoL face 5 S3E3.png|Her eyes are not lying to her. Rainbow Dash looking S3E03.png Rainbow Dash resting S3E03.png Pinkie clone waving her hoof at Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clones about to prank Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clone tickling Rainbow's nose with other clone's tail S3E03.png Rainbow Dash sneezing S3E03.png Rainbow Dash wiping her eyes S3E03.png Rainbow surprised S3E03.png Pinkie Pies by Rainbow Dash.png Pinkie seeing what her clones are doing S3E03.png RD defends against Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow Dash calling Twilight from under a tree S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash carrying Pinkie S3E03.png Rainbow drops Pinkie S3E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png Down to two Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png|Rainbow can't take this any longer. Rainbow 'Somepony's making balloon animals!' S3E3.png|"Somepony's making balloon animals!" Pinkie clone 'What, where' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the rays S3E3.png|Chilling in the warm sunshine. Pinkie jumping into the water from swing again S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rainbow 'Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Rainbow Dash checking on Spike. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Enjoying the show. Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Is the CMC okay? Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Rainbow Dash pointing her hooves S3E5.png Rainbow Dash zapped with magic S3E5.png Rainbow's big wing S3E5.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Dannnnnnnnnnng...! Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|All back to normal. Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Laughing and only laughing at Trixie. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh man! Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Awesome she can do it. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|You are not banishing her!!! Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png S3E5 Trixie Banner.png S3E5 library reading.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Hearing in on Spike. Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Rainbow 'Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help' S3E05.png Rainbow 'but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!' S3E05.png s3e5_fluttershymission1.png s3e5_fluttershymission2.png s3e5_fluttershymission5.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png S3E5 two rainbow dashes.png S3E5 rainbow dash four wings.png Sleepless in Ponyville S3e6 rdandscootaloo.png Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Tempting. Rarity blushing S3E6.png|However for Rainbow Dash seeing Rarity's little show of shame. Rarity LoL face 11 S3E6.png|She won't talk about that. S3e6 rdsleeping2.png S3e6 rdsleeping.png S3e6 rdbedhead.png S3e6 rdinmoonlight.png S3e6 wheresitsbrain.png S3e6 hellothere.png S3e6 rdandscootaloo2.png S3e6 shovedoff.png S3e6 rdsavesscootaloo2.png S3e6 rdandscootaloo3.png S3e6 rainbows.png S3e6 rdandscootaloo4.png Dream Rainbow hugging Scootaloo S3E06.png Promotional S03E07 (Presumed).png Rainbow Dash and pegasus S3E07.jpg|At the Wonderbolt Academy flying field Dash winks to unknown pegasus S3E7.png Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Lauren Faust Firefly.png Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys Rainbow Dash G3.5 toy image.jpg|She would like us all to forget her G3.5 incarnation. Rainbow Dash G3 toy.jpg|G3 Rainbow Dash toy. DashPlayfulPony.jpg Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 5.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 6.png Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png|Meet Rainbow Dash. rainbow dash color page halloween.jpg Rainbow Dash Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game.png mlpfim-character-rainbow-dash 252x252.png|Rainbow Dash's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat RainbowDash 256x133.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Courage FMA.jpg|Rainbow Dash motivational poster Playdate-mlp-wallpaper-1 1920x1600.jpg Playdate-mlp-wallpaper-2 1920x1600.jpg Mlpfim-wallpaper-rainbow-dash 1920x1600.jpg|The official Rainbow Dash wallpaper on Hubworld. Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Category:Character gallery pages